Lucy Winter
by Stardust712
Summary: Lucy watched her mother die right before her eyes. She runs away and meets a dragon, she also meets Natsu and Igneel later on. When her dragon disappears Lucy and her exceed Vega go to Fairy tail, they meet Natsu again. They go on all sorts of adventures and Natsu becomes protective of her, why? (pic is from Google, and ik very sucky summary) Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

**This is my new story, I hope you guys like it.**

**As a warning Lucy's dragon slayer element may seem useless, but it isn't. **

**You will find out soon!**

**Lucy is also going to have a gift that her dragon left her before its disappearance like Igneel did with Natsu.**

**And no it is not a scaled scarf.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail**

**Anyways were starting of with 3 year old Lucy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dragon slayer!?**

"Lucy, get out of that room this instant!" yelled a man from the other side of little Lucy's bedroom door. She was currently packing a small baby pink back pack that her mother had given her, she was crying her little heart out as she thought of her mother. She just watched her mother be killed by her father a moment ago and she ran to her room to get away from the monster of a father she had. She watched her mother get beaten right before her eyes, just before she closed her eyes she mouthed to Lucy, '_Lulu, I love you. Get away from here and when your older, go to Fairy tail. They will take care of you. I love you baby, take my keys and go. Smile'_ her mothers words rang through her head, she was doing exactly what she was told. She grabbed her bag, stuffed some clothing in, grabbed Michelle, her mother's keys and left.

She opened the doors to her balcony and summoned Cancer, she could hear the door starting to break from her fathers attempts at getting to her. Cancer understood what was going on, Layla had told him that if Lucy summoned him to help her escape he would do so. He picked the small girl up in his arms and jumped off the balcony and took off running before Jude broke into her room. He looked to the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled. His new master was very young, and he would help her with whatever she needed help with.

"Where do you want to go, ebi? he asked the blonde, she pondered on the question for a moment and then remember a spot her and her mother used to go to when she was still alive.

"In the forest where mama used to take me" she told him, he nodded and ran into hargeons forest to a lake with a blossom tree beside it. He laid his master down under the tree and asked if she wanted him to stay, she told him 'no' and that he could go back to the spirit world. He nodded and left with a flash, after Cancer left Lucy started to walk around. She knew the area well but she stumbled upon a path that she didn't know about, she decided to see what was there but she took a key out just to be cautious. As she walked further into the new pathway she did not fail to notice the temperature change, the temperature had dropped quite a bit. She looked up and saw that the trees were now covered with snow and icicles hung off the branches, the site took her breath away she thought it was the most beautiful site she had seen. Though it was cold, Lucy didn't mind to much, she like the cold and she was wearing something to help with it. She wore a long pure white shirt, it reached her mid-thy and had gray tights that reached to her knees. The sleeves of the shirt stopped a little above her wrist on the inner part of her arm and grew longer as it went around, went it reached the back of her wrist the small white ruffles went just past her wrist and she wore a baby blue half-jacket with a snowflake on the side.

Lucy looked around and kept walking down the path, the snow crunched under her white flats. When Lucy looked ahead she could see an opening coming up and she ran towards it. When she reached the opening she saw that it was fairly large and the beautiful snow covered trees were all around the area, she looked to her right and found a large cave. She decided to explore and walked over to it still keeping a hand on Cancers key. She peered around the corner to make sure that there was nothing that was going to jump out at her, but what she did not expect to see a dragons face centimeters from hers.

"KYAAAA", she squealed and fell back into the cold snow. The dragon stared at her as if judging her. Lucy didn't blame the dragon, she was doing the same. The dragon had pure white scales and silver tips with a different shaped snowflake on each tip, Lucy thought the dragon was beautiful. She got up and walked up to the dragons snout, the dragon was astonished that the young girl was not afraid of her. Lucy walked up and held a hand out to touch its snout, she lightly skimmed her fingers on the creatures snout and it seemed to like it. After Lucy stopped, the dragon looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Child, are you not afraid of me?" Lucy looked astonished that the dragon could talk, Lucy snapped out of her daze and answered her question.

"No I am not afraid of you. You have done nothing to harm me and if you were a danger you would have done so by now."

"How old are you child?" The white-scaled creature asked

"Im 3" she answered her truthfully. The dragon was very surprised that such a young girl was alone and so intelligent. Then she decided to ask 3 important questions.

"Im going to ask you three important questions and I would like you to answer them truthfully" shetol her, Lucy nodded and waited for her questions. "Do youlike the cold? Do you like winter? and why?" she asked

"Yes I do like the cold, and I love winter. The reason why would be because during the winter everything is pure and it reminds me, though there may be evil there is still light." she answered. She was convinced, this girl was just what she wanted but before that she had more questions.

"That was a great answer. What is your name? And, also where are your parents?" Lucy's smile dropped at the last question and she saw a pained expression come over her features but she put a poker face on and answered her yet again.

"My name is Lucy, and my mother died today because of my fathers actions and I ran away from him before he could get me" she said.

"Well Lucy, my name is Morana Winter, it means the goddess of winter. Lucy, would you like to stay with me? I could teach you magic" Lucy looked up at her and smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously. Morana laughed at this and picked her up and set her on her back. She walked deeper into the cave and arrived at an area that was sparkling. Lucy was amazed at how beautiful everything was, she just got here and she already loved it After Morana set Lucy down she asked,

"Morana, what magic will you teach me?" Morana looked down at the small girl and smiled (though it was more like a toothed smile that could easily be mistaken for a grimace but Lucy knew).

"Dragon slayer magic" She told the blonde. Lucy's eyes sparkled at that and she laughed, "And Lucy, please call me Mora for short" Lucy nodded and said,

"Okay Mora, could I show you my friends?" she asked, Mora was confused, she was alone wasn't she? but she nodded and waited, then she pulled a key from her pouch.

"Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!" she said and Mora was surprised that the girl already knew celestial magic but she would still teach her Dragon slayer magic, she thought the girl had potential.

"ebi!" said Cancer as he stepped protectively in front of Lucy so that he was face to face with Mora.

"Wait Cancer! Mora is going to tech me!" she told him, he looked at her and then back at Mora and apologized. After they talked a bit Lucy showed Mora her other spirits, Mora thought they were all nice with the exception of Aquarius's attitude. Mora told Lucy that they would start training the next day and then went to sleep, Lucy-who was under Mora's wing- was thinking of her new life with Mora, she already cared for the big dragon and she loved how sleeping under Mora's wing felt, Lucy would be really hot under the wing but considering Mora's dragon element is snow/ice her breath made Lucy feel comfortable. She snuggled further into the wing and she soon fell asleep, but what she failed to notice was Mora was still awake and she hugged the girl closer to her.

* * *

~Year 1~

Lucy has been living with Mora for a few months now and she loved her new life, her training was tough but she was able to do it with ease when she was focused. Mora was very protective of Lucy and didn't like to leave her alone she would only do it when necessary.

"Lulu, focus on your energy!" Mora was currently trying to help Lucy with her ice, they had practiced a lot with snow and she has almost mastered it, but she needed to work on ice, she was trying to do her dragon roar and have ice within the snow. Lucy took a deep breath and inhaled the snowflakes falling around her creating a stream of snow to flow into her mouth. The she roared,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR!" she roared toward a tree and this time you could see ice shard within the snow and hit the tree. Lucy waited in anticipation at what her roar would do and she frowned when nothing happened. She turned around but heard,

"THUMP, THUMP, THUMP"

she turned around and saw the trees she roared at dropping like dominos and splitting into pieces from the ice shards, Lucy jumped up and down and ran toward her mess.

"I did it, I did it!, Look Mora!" she squealed and jumped on Mora's back who just laughed and said,

"If you keep up with those roars we aren't going to have anymore trees" she laughed. She was proud of her student, she learned quickly and had a lot of magical energy that she could use, she was very powerful. Lucy was also training with her spirits and making sure she didn't neglect them. Mora brought Lucy back to the gave and gave her some ice to eat to restore some of the energy she used, Lucy's way of restoring her magic is snow or ice. Lucy happily chewed on her ice and talked with Mora,

"Ne, Mora?"

"Yes Lulu?" Mora had taken a liking to the girl and started to call her Lulu, and Lucy didn't mind because her mother called her that and Mora was like a mother to her.

"How long does it take for me to know everything there is to be a Dragon slayer and be powerful enough to help you with bad people when they come?" she asked, she really wanted to try out her magic against an opponent other then the trees and Mora.

"It will take a couple of years before you can complete everything and your strength will grow along with your knowledge of being a slayer" she explained, which she earned a pout from the blonde but continued to talk anyways. After awhile Mora told Lucy to get ready for bed because it was getting late, Lucy nodded and walked further into the gave where the bath was. Mora used to help her with washing her hair but she wasn't to good at it, so she started to do it on her own. She grabbed a towel that she had made herself from some wool (idk) that Mora brought back from a hunt. She undressed herself and immersed herself into the water, she thought about Mora had said she wished that the process would be faster so she could practice with Mora more then she does, she runs out of magic energy quickly but not as quickly as before. Before she couldn't even keep one of her zodiac keys open for more then 15 minutes without being Magically drained, but now she could hold two gates open and still have some energy to use her dragon slayer magic for.

She dipped her head into the water and pulled on a strand of her hair, when she looked at it she screeched. Mora came in looking frantic and looked at Lucy, she sighed when she saw she wasn't hurt,

"Lulu, why did you screech?" Lucy looked at her and said,

"My hair look" she was also surprised at her hair, Her hair had turned to a light blonde instead of gold but she looked beautiful nonetheless and snowflakes were spread throughout her hair (hair color is like Mavis's hair color). Lucy's hair was supposed to change, but what surprised Mora was that this wasn't supposed to happen for another year, the snowflakes could not be removed nor could they melt. Mora explained to Lucy why her hair was the way it was and she to seemed surprised that it changed so early.

"so, what does it mean that I got it early?" she asked,

"Its means you are more powerful then we anticipated" she told the snowflake haired girl. Lucy smiled and continued her bath after Mora left, she was proud of herself. After her bath Lucy got changed into her pajamas, she wore a white night gown that had 2 layers of cloth on it. The first layer was silk and plain and the 2 layer had the designs, it was see through but the see through material was white with snowflakes on it and the sleeves went down to Lucy's wrists and the dress ended above Lucy's knees. She went over to Mora and saw that she was already asleep, she went outside of the cave and sat on her legs and looked up at the stars, Mora noticed that Lucy walked by and followed her out the cave and looked at Lucy.

"Hi mama! Im doing great, Mora is a great teacher and very nice to me. I still miss you mama, im glad you told me to go cuz now I have Mora and im away from him. Mora really reminds me of you mama, always smiling, beautiful, sweet and kind. She's like another you mama just in Dragon form." she giggled, "I hope im making you proud mama, I know I don't remember much about when you were alive I know some things but the rest I was to young to remember. I still remember you used to sing to me before. I-I still miss you mama, im glad you are watching over me, and thank you for showing me that blossom tree otherwise I would never have met Mora. Love you mama" Lucy finished and wiped her tears. Mora looked at Lucy and she was tearing up from all the nice things she said about her, she was also glad Lucy's dragon senses weren't at its peek yet otherwise she would have know she was there. She really needed to work on that. But for now she would just enjoy her time with Lucy.

* * *

~Year 2~

Lucy has been living with Mora for 2 years now and her strength was growing fast, Lucy now was easily balancing both Ice and Snow with her slayer attacks. Her senses were very good to, today Mora said she had a surprise for her and that she should dress nicely. So Lucy had a quick bath and grabbed her nicest clothing, one would think she would wear a beautiful dress but Lucy hated dressing like that and she only brought the nice comfy dresses her mother got her for around the estate. She picked out her favorite dress and put it on, the dress used to be down past her knees but since she had grown it was now down to her knees. The dress is a snow white color and the top part fits snuggly and the skirt part of it flows out, the top has not straps but mesh connects with the top of the dress (mesh is white) and stops at her wrists and at the base of her neck, silver snowflakes run around her mid-stomach where the dress starts to flow out. She put on her white flats with silver snowflakes at the tow (like a replacement bow) to match her outfit, she had her snowflake/ light blonde hair in a side braid laying on her left shoulder (her hair is now down to her mid-back). Lucy was excited for Mora's surprise, she skipped over to her 'mom' and asked,

"Mora? what's the surprise!?" she asked while jumping up and down

"Soon, Lulu. But I have something for you first!" she said, Mora pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and a white snowflake hung from the center, "This snowflake will never melt or break, I made it for you" she told her. Lucy smiled, she loved it and when she placed it on she could feel the coolness radiating off of the snowflake, the necklace was tight around her neck but not to tight (there are adjustments for when she grows), she like how it stayed in place on her neck, she always had to wear long loose necklaces at the estate and just like the big puffy dresses she hated them she likes the ones that fit snuggly on your neck.

"Thank you so much, Mora!" she smiled brightly at her dragon and hugged her neck which she in return laughed and wrapped her wings around her as if to return the hug.

"Morana~" called a voice outside the cave, Lucy looked up at her and hid behind her leg as thy walked toward the source. When she walked out she saw another dragon, but this one was different. He had a couple of scars on his rough red scales, the ends of his scales were a different color like Mora's except instead of silver his tips were gold. Lucy noticed a boy standing next to him, he had onyx eye's a scarf rapped around his neck and... pink hair? Lucy thought that this could not be natural, but why would he dye it in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted by the red dragon's voice,

"Ah, here you are Morana! Natsu say hi" he shoved the boy closer and Lucy's grip tightened on Mora's claw as she hid herself from view, the bow grinned up at Mora and said,

"Hi Morana!" Mora's smiled and looked to the red dragon,

"Igneel! I have a surprise to show you boy's" she said excitedly, Igneel looked at her,

"What is it?" Mora gestured to her claw and Igneel was still confused about it and then smelled,

"You smell different Morana you have a hint of vanilla with the fresh breeze sent you give off. And what are you gesturing to?" Mora rolled her eyes at the dense dragon and moved her claw a bit to reveal half of Lucy. Igneel's eyes widened when he saw Lucy, he didn't know she had a human with her. Igneel lowered his head so his eyes met Lucy's and she hid more behind Mora but he could still see apart of her eyes. He laughed at her shyness and introduced himself,

"Hi there, my names Igneel, what's yours?" Lucy looked at him and smiled shyly,

"Lucy" she said quietly, and if they all didn't have dragons senses then they wouldn't have heard,

"Well Lucy it's nice to meet you. I didn't know Morana had a daughter. This is m son" he said while shoving the boy towards her, he grinned and held out his hand

"Hi Luce, im Natsu" Lucy timidly shook his hand and then stepped out from behind Mora's claw not feeling as shy,

"Luce?" she questioned

"Ya that's your nickname from me!" Lucy smiled a bit and nodded, then Igneel spoke,

"Why don't you two go play while me and Morana stay in the cave and talk" he said, Mora wasn't to sure. She wanted the two to get along but she was very protective of Lucy,

"But Igneel-" she tried to protest, he started to laugh

"Morana I know you are very protective of her, I saw that look, but she will be fine. Though my son's an idiot-" which earned a 'HEY!' from Natsu and a giggle from Lucy, "If anything happens they will be fine". Mora sighed and nodded her head, Lucy ran up to Mora and hugged her neck,

"Don't worry Mora, ill be okay with Natsu. Love ya!" she said before pulling Natsu through the trees. Igneel laughed,

"She's a really sweet girl. I can tell she is going to be very powerful, just like my idiot" Mora laughed and said,

"Yes she already is. She was supposed to get those snowflakes near the end of her training but she got them last year" she told him. Igneel looked astonished and said,

"Sorry I should have been reassuring myself. If anything happens your daughter will be there with my son." Mora laughed and walked inside with him.

Lucy and Natsu were down by a frozen lake and Lucy was currently walking on it while Natsu just looked at her as if she was nut's.

"Why are you on the ice!? It could break!" he told her, Lucy rolled her eyes,

"It wont break I used some of my ice to make sure it wont, so come on with me" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and grabbed his hands. They felt very warm, abnormal to a human but then again she was abnormally cold for a human so who was she to judge.

"Your hands are freezing!" Natsu said and pulled her into a hug, "You shouldn't be wearing a dress in this cold weather!" he scolded,

"Im a snow dragon slayer, so of course im cold and what about you your wearing shorts, a t-shirt and a scarf" she told him as a matter-of-faculty.

"Im a fire Dragon slayer so my body heat can stand this cold." Lucy made on 'O' shape with her mouth and then looked at his scarf,

"Why are you wearing a scarf with shorts?" she asked

"Igneel gave it to me, I never take it off. What about your snowflake necklace its even colder then you are" he pointed to the necklace that Mora gave her.

"Mora gave it to me. She made the snowflake, she said 'she made this snowflake and it will never break or melt'" she recited. Natsu smiled at her.

"Well now we both have something from our dragons! That's awesome!" Lucy smiled. After awhile of playing on the ice Lucy made them ice chairs to sit on, and Natsu made sure his body heat would not melt the chair since Lucy didn't make a chair that couldn't melt.

"So, when did you and Igneel meet?" she asked. Natsu shrugged and looked u at the snow.

"2 years ago. My parents abandon me and Igneel found me and took me in. What about you" (idk how long he was with Igneel) Natsu noticed Lucy's smile faltered but she did her best not to her emotions.

"Same here. I met Mora two years ago like you. I ran away from home and she took me in." Lucy told him, Natsu didn't get why she ran away,

"but why did you run away?" He saw the sadness and anger in her eyes, and she looked him in the eye and said,

"My father did something horrible to mother right in front of me and she died. Before she closed her eyes she told me to run and keep smiling. Then when she couldn't handle it anymore she died and my father turned to me." Natsu saw her tear up as she said her next words, "he chased me to my room, and I locked the door so he couldn't get in and I packed a bag my mother bought me and left before he broke down my door, he called me names the whole time but I blocked it out." Natsu was angry at her father he didn't know how a man could be as cruel as him, he pulled her in a hug and said,

"Don't worry Luce, im your friend now so, when we meet again I will make sure that nothing will happen to you!" He tightened his grip on her and Lucy smiled and returned the hug just as hard. The two chatted for awhile after that and became best friends and promised one day they will see each other again, and when it was time to go, Lucy and Natsu hugged each other and then she hugged Igneel while Natsu hugged Mora and they left. Lucy was very happy with her surprise, and Lucy and Natsu promised they wouldn't forget each other, Natsu said it was because of her 'light blonde and white snowflaked hair' and Lucy said it was because of his pink. Lucy slept well that night while hugging her new necklace from her dragon and thinking about Natsu.

* * *

~year 3, the night before~

Lucy hadn't seen Natsu for a whole year but she still remembered their promise. She was currently brushing her hair so she can put it in her French side braid before she goes to sleep, Mora was acting really affectionate today and she was wondering why. She had been shown everything Mora knew and now she just needed to strengthen her attacks and she would be very powerful. She now can summon 3 spirits of the zodiac at the same time without using to much to make her worn out. After she braided her hair she crawled under Mora's wing and said,

"Night Mora, Love you" Mora smiled, and said

"Night Lulu, Love you to. And remember I always will" she said and wrapped her wings around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

When Lucy awoke that day, she couldn't find Mora she searched everywhere in the area but she was nowhere to be found. Lucy cried a lot during the week, she stayed for a whole week in hopes her dragon would come home but she never did, Lucy was not angry at her. Lucy knew something was going on that night, the last words she spoke sounded like she was saying goodbye and she could hear some sadness within the words she spoke. So Lucy decided that she would pack her bag and leave so she could join the guild her mother told her to go to when she was older. On the way Lucy had saw a few thinks that looked like shooting stars but one shawn really brightly so Lucy followed it and found a beautiful egg she thought it was cool that the egg looked like a shooting star and then she looked around the hill she was on and found more of them but decided to keep the one she chased. She made sure to keep it warm, she didn't know what it would be but she couldn't jut leave it. The egg was pitch black with golden stars on it.

While Lucy was taking care of the egg she was also traveling to magnolia to join Fairy Tail. One day she was on the train with her egg heading to magnolia, when suddenly it started to crack. Lucy jumped off her seat and sat in front of the egg, she was so excited to see what it would be she could hardly hold in the girlish squeal coming out. When the egg finally broke out came the cutest baby kitten Lucy had ever seen, the cat was pure black with gold stars all over its body, there was a small white crescent moon on her left cheek and a small yellow sun with orange flames on her right, on her white belly were twelve golden zodiac keys they designed ends were all pointing inward in a circle. Lucy picked up the cat and hugged it, she thought that it was so cool that the cat had a snowflake over her eye and she had some in her hair. The cat opened her eyes and stared at the 5 (almost 6) year old in front of her and smiled and hugged the girl back. Lucy looked at the cat and decided on what she would call her,

"I'll name you... Vega! How's that?" Lucy asked, the cats face brightened up

"Yay!" she cheered. Lucy's eyes grew wide when she heard the cat talk she stuttered,

"Y-You ca-an talk?" The cat nodded and Lucy squealed, "That's so cool!" Star was relieved that she didn't abandon her and was very happy that she had such a sweet owner, "My names Lucy, Im your new owner now!" she said and hugged Vega, she just smiled and hugged her back. After the train stopped Lucy and Vega went out, Lucy grabbed her back pack and carried Vega out with her. Lucy and Vega wandered around magnolia for a few day's before they headed for Fairy tail, Vega and Lucy had gotten really close over the past few days and they already loved each other deeply (not that way, sisterly love). Vega also had a fun time when Lucy found out she could fly, to Vega her expression was priceless. Today was the day they would join fairy tail, Lucy had gotten some clothing for Vega and she was now wearing one of her new outfits.

The baby kitten wore, a white dress that matched Lucy's. Lucy wore the exact same outfit she wore when she met Natsu, she never took off the necklace that Mora gave her and she really loved the dress, it was special because she wore it when she met Natsu and today she was going to try and join Fairy tail so she wore that along with Vega's duplicate (Go to the year 2 part to read dress description again and imagine Vega in it but without the shoes and necklace). Lucy put a cloak over herself to hide her features and outfit and to hide Vega until they joined, she was afraid they would not accept her if they knew what she looked like. So she put it on over her bag and hid herself, clothing and all and Vega inside the small cloak.

"Ready Vega?" Lucy whispered when they were in front of the doors, Lucy could feel her nod her head on her stomach. Lucy opened the doors and saw chaos and wondered why the heck her mother wanted her to go to this guild. She walked up to the counter to a white haired girl and asked,

"May I speak to the master?" She looked at Lucy though all she could see was her mouth and she smiled sweetly,

"Yup just go upstairs and knock on his office door" Lucy thanked her and watched as she started to argue with a girl she called 'scarlet'. Lucy wondered what was up with these people, she hadn't been around very many people but she was sure that this was not normal. She knocked on the door and heard a 'come in', and she pulled Vega out of her cloak before coming in.

"Yes my child?" Lucy looked down and saw a man standing in front of her grinning, she smiled and said,

"I would like to join your guild, sir"

"Names Makarov, what type of mage are you?"

"I have two types, one is celestial spirit mage and the other is a surprise" she smile. Makarov laughed and asked her to pull her hood down and what her name was,

"My Name is Lucy... Winter"

"Where did you stay before you came to fairy tail?"

"That's also something that will be revealed when you see my other magic" she told him, he nodded and said

"Okay, Lucy, Star you can join we always welcome newcomers. You can call me gramps, now where would you want your insignia and what color?" Lucy smiled and said her right hand, pink while Vega got it on her back and white, some of the gold stars on her back went overtop the guild mark making it white with a golden star pattern. Gramps pulled her out the office, Lucy put her hood back up and Vega flew out. He jumped on the counter and picked Lucy up because she was to small to get on it and stood next to him.

"Listen up brats!" he yelled, and the noise immediately stopped along with the fighting, everyone's eyes were on them. "We have two new members joining us, Vega and Lucy" Makarov looked at Lucy and she took her cloak off revealing her face and outfit, once they saw her 'aww's' could be heard from the crowed and Lucy heard something,

"Lu-cy?" she looked to her right and saw pink hair, her eyes widened when she saw the boy,

"Natsu?" everyone was looking at Natsu, he didn't care he only cared about the small girl up on the counter.

"Luce!" Natsu ran to her and grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around, the adults all said "Kawai!" and Lucy just smiled and laughed.

"Lucy? Makarov asked brining everyone's attention back to him, "Will you show us your magic now?" Lucy smirked along with Natsu because he new what would happen.

"Okay sure, but I need someone as a opponent" she said, Natsu agreed to fight her and they all gathered outside, everyone started placing bets that Lucy wouldn't last 10 seconds. Lucy grabbed her keys and waited, Natsu immediately tried to throw a flaming punch at Natsu but it got blocked by Cancer, most people were surprised that there was a celestial mage here but what happened next shocked them. Natsu sucked a breath in and roared

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" they all looked at Lucy and thought she was stupid for standing there instead of dodging but they didn't think that way for long,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR" Lucy's snow and ice roar blasted against Natsu's fire but the ice shards got through and hit Natsu. Everyone stared at Lucy then at Natsu and then back to Lucy, they were shocked, there was a new dragon slayer and she hit Natsu. They all cheered and Lucy went over to Natsu and helped him up, he grinned a toothy grin and hugged Lucy and said,

"That was awesome Luce!" Lucy laughed and they all went into the guild. Lucy was lead by Natsu towards the other kids. (Lissanna is not included. Not being mean but Lissanna was already dead before, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy came into the guild so she wont try taking Natsu). Lucy saw the girl with red hair she saw earlier approach her,

"Hi, my name's Erza Scarlet. I hope we can be friends" Lucy shook her hand and smiled earning more 'Kawai's!' from the adults,

"Lucy Winter I hope we can be friends to!" Then a raven haired boy walked up to Lucy and stuck his hand out,

"Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you!" he grinned and Lucy smiled (same adult reaction XD),

"Hi, Lucy. Nice to meet you t- KYAA!" she screamed and Natsu came up behind her and covered her eyes,

"Stripper put some clothes on before you scar her" Natsu yelled, Gray looked down and started searching for his shirt and pants wondering when he had taken them off. Natsu sighed and sat down pulling Lucy onto his lap and he played with her hair,

"Don't mind stripper over there, its his freaky habit". Lucy nodded and relaxed a bit. Natsu kept playing with her hair and Erza sat down across from them and Gray soon followed.

"So Lucy? How do you and Natsu know each other?" asked the scarlet haired girl

"Oh Natsu and I met because of Igneel and Morana , my Dragon and we became friends. But that was a year ago" Lucy said, Erza nodded and the Gray spoke up,

"Um, not to judge or anything but why do you have snowflakes in your hair?" Lucy laughed, while Vega flew over and sat on her lap while Lucy pet her and Natsu still played with her side braid.

"Well originally my hair was a golden blonde but after training a bit, Mora told me that my hair change to a lighter color and developed snowflakes that cant melt in my hair because of my training of a snow dragon slayer" she explained. Gray nodded and then Natsu asked,

"Hey Luce? Why are you here and where is Morana?" Natsu noticed how Lucy stiffened and she said,

"I woke up one morning about 2 weeks ago and couldn't find her, I waited for a week and she didn't come back I looked for her but couldn't find her so I came here. Where is Igneel?" Lucy noticed how Natsu became silent,

"Same as you", Lucy's eyes widened, she turned around and hugged Natsu, Natsu smiled and hugged her back before they went back to the same position and continued talking with the others. Lucy was having fun, she met a lot of people, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and more. She got tired after awhile and she fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu laid his head on hers and fell asleep soon after. After 2 hours, Natsu was woken by Macao telling him that him and Lucy needed to go. Natsu picked up Lucy and carried her to his house in the forest followed by Happy and Vega, he took her to shis room and laid her in his bed. Happy let Vega sleep in his bed with him and they snuggled together, Happy seemed to like Vega as if he was her brother and he wouldn't let anyone touch her except Lucy and Natsu. Natsu shook Lucy awake so she could go change.

"Natsu?" she asked rubbing her eye's.

"Luce, your living with me from now on, I know you have nowhere to live so you and Vega can stay with me and Happy. Natsu pointed at the two baby kittens snuggling together,

"Kawai! And I didn't know you had a cat like Vega Natsu!"

"I found Happy around the time you did and raised him at fairy Tail" Lucy nodded and grabbed her bag and changed in the bathroom. She put on blue bottoms with frills at the ankles and a white t-shirt with a cup cake on it and puffed up a bit around her shoulder. Lucy walked out and laid down beside Natsu, he grabbed her in a hug and buried his face in her hair,

"Im glad I got to see you again Luce" Lucy smiled and hugged him back

"I am too" Natsu's heat and her coolness made her feel comfortable, it felt the same as she did when she was sleeping with Mora. Lucy put her arm's in-front of her chest and Natsu held her protectively. Lucy was happy that she found her best friend and met new family, She couldn't wait to see what adventures they would go on, she was still going to look for Mora but she would just enjoy her time with her family right now.

* * *

**Loooong, I hope you guys like this. Cant wait to make chapter 2! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: What?

**Yay!**

**Another chapter in Lucy Winter**

**Soooooooooo**

**okay I have no idea what to say**

**which sucks **

**But let me tell you, for those of you who like this story so far and found it 'Kawai'**

**There will be more!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What?**

Lucy woke up feeling something fuzzy on her face, at first she just decided to ignore it and snuggle further into Natsu but she kept feeling it. She reached a hand to her face and actually felt something fuzzy, she cracked an eye open and a blob of blue, black and gold, Lucy giggled and knew immediately that Happy and Vega were there. Vega was resting in her hair but slipped down to her face while Happy made a nest in Natsu's hair sleeping soundly. She smiled and picked up the small black and gold blob of fur and cupped her in her hands, Lucy loved how soft she was and how she was small enough to just fit in both her hands and they were pretty small. Lucy got up and then heard shuffling on the bed, she looked over to see Natsu's arm reached out searching for her noticing she was missing from beside him. She was about to use the pillow she slept on for him to hug because she knew he could smell the difference if her scent wasn't on the pillow, but before she could do that Natsu opened one eye,

"Luce, what are you doing?" Lucy squeaked and almost fell but Natsu grabbed her wrist before she did and pulled her down on the bed, "Where were you going?" he tilted his head to the side,

"I was going to get something to drink," she said smiling, Natsu groaned and pulled her into a laying position so he could hug her again, Vega and Happy were happily sleeping up on their pillows while the small dragon slayers laydown further just staring at each other.

"Natsu can you let me go now?" she asked trying to get away from his grip and not wake the sleeping kittens at their heads, Natsu just pouted and hugged her closer, "Natsuuu!" she whined. He put his face in the crook of her neck and sighed,

"You smell nice Luce!" he mumbled against his skin, Lucy sighed and played with his hair. Her arm started to go limp and Natsu noticed and growled slightly and moved her hand back to his hair again, Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes but did it for a bit longer.

"Natsu, I have to use the rest room"

"But Luce, this is where we rest and its a room!" he said, Lucy mentally face palmed at her best friends stupidity,

"Natsu I have to use the bathroom," she told him he gave her a confused look,

"We only have a room with a bath, sink and a toilet Luce, their is no 'bath' room for just a bath," he said as if he was talking to the dumbest person alive, Lucy sweat dropped.

"PEE NATSU! I NEED TO PEE!" Natsu made an 'O' shape with his mouth and released the girl, Lucy huffed and made her way to the washroom. Natsu sat up groggily and looked at the sleeping cats on their pillows, he thought they looked cute as baby's but wondered how the heck they slept through Lucy's screaming. Natsu yawned and walked past the door saying,

"Be at the living room", he knew she heard because of her dragon senses and just left without an response. Lucy washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom, she went over to the bed and picked up the sleepy kittens and went to where Natsu was. She sat down beside Natsu on the couch and handed him Happy while she stroked Vega, Natsu did the same when Vega woke up,

"Lucilia?" (Not sure if that's how you spell it), Natsu burst out laughing while Lucy shot him an annoyed look,

"What are you calling her, this is Lucy!?" Lucy and Vega sweat dropped and Lucy explained,

"Lucilia is my real name, Lucy is just short I told master also so you, Master, Mora and someone else are the only ones to know," Natsu quirked a brow at the 'someone else' part and decided to ask,

"Who?" Lucy looked away and shook her head indicating the end of the topic at hand. Vega knew about what had happened and she was one of the only ones to know about how Lucy came across Mora. Lucy started to scratch behind Vega's ear and she just went back to sleep, Lucy giggled and got up.

"Come on Natsu we should change and go to the guild", Lucy said before going to change. Lucy got Vega up and made her change into her clothes. Vega put a black and white dress on, the top was white and the bottom was black with a white bow in the middle. Lucy put a pair of black skinny jeans on, a baby pink v neck that goes past her waist but is tucked into the jeans and black boots that just come past her ankles with baby pink laces. She got Vega to help her with her side braid- who somehow knew how to do it- and they went back to meet Natsu. He was sitting on the couch now fully dressed and had a bored expression on. He wore a red t-shirt with a golden dragon in the middle and black shorts with red sneakers. Once Natsu saw Lucy his features brightened up and he grabbed her hand while happy and Vega followed behind the two,

"Come on _Lucilia _lets go to the guild!" He laughed at Lucy's annoyed expression, she didn't mind being called the name Lucilia after all her mother did give it to her but she didn't like it when it was used to tease her. Lucy just huffed and continued to walk with the idiot dragon slayer who was currently holding her hand. When they made it to the guild Natsu kicked the doors open catching everyone's attention,

"Hi!" they said in sync and all the adults yelled 'KAWAI!' when they saw the two holding hands, Natsu pulled Lucy to the other kids and sat them down across from Erza and Gray.

"Morning Erza, Gray!" Lucy said they nodded in acknowledgement and Natsu decided to tease his blonde friend again,

"Come on guy's you should at least say good morning back to, _Lucilia_" But since Natsu was the loud boy he was, everyone in the room heard him, Erza looked to Lucy,

"Lucilia?" Lucy sighed and pushed Natsu of his seat causing the guild to laugh,

"Lucilia is my real name," she told them and they nodded, Erza turned to Natsu and said,

"Natsu I need you, Gray and Lucilia if she wants, to come with me on a mission" she stated. Natsu looked at her along with Gray, Erza only asks them to do something if it was to tough for her to do it alone, though she may be small she is POWERFUL.

"What is it?" they all asked in unison,

"Well this is a job to destroy a dark guild full of very powerful mages, and yes I have destroyed dark guilds on my own before but there were not as many numbers as this one." She explained and they nodded, Natsu and Gray really had no choice in saying no but Gray and Erza looked at Lucy while Natsu shook his head,

"Nope Lucy will not go",

"Natsu, I can if I want to," Natsu looked at her,

"No you cant" he deadpanned,

"Natsu! You cannot make decisions for Lucilia" Erza said and punched him causing him to fly into a near by pillar. Lucy sweat dropped at the name and Natsu's stupidity, Erza once again turned to Lucy while Natsu struggled to stop Lucy from agreeing. "So Lucy will you accompany us?", Lucy smiled

"Of course!" Natsu dropped to the floor and groaned.

**~That afternoon~**

"Come on Natsu, are you still mad?" Lucy asked while they walked to the train station and their kittens sat on their heads, Natsu glanced at her, huffed then looked away. Lucy sighed, "Natsu, please? Im sorry I just wanted to go on a mission with my friends!" she pouted and Natsu sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I forgive you, but just stay close to me okay?" he asked tugging her beside him, Lucy nodded and giggled she too was a dragon slayer and the fact that Natsu was saying that he wants her close though she can handle herself just as good as him she found... cute. They met up at the train station with Erza and Gray and Natsu turned a green color and Lucy too felt a little nauseas when the train started. She guessed that maybe it was a dragon slayer thing although she was on a train a week ago, so she didn't really know. Lucy leaned on the window and Natsu laid down on her lap while she ran her fingers through his pink locks. Erza started to explain the mission and that they would stay two day's in a hotel room shared by all four of them, Natsu groaned and turned to face Lucy's stomach.

He like Lucy's scent, it made him feel calm and relaxed. He shifted closer to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her as close as possible, Lucy giggled and continued to play with his hair. He soon fell asleep while Lucy pretended not to be affected by the moving train, Erza had already knocked Gray out for being to noisy and fell asleep while muttering 'Cake', Happy had fallen asleep and was now snuggling with Vega for the second time in the last 24 hours. Lucy shifted a bit trying to not wake Natsu up and get comfortable, unfortunately Natsu had woken up a few minutes before and saw how uncomfortable Lucy was. He sat up and grabbed Lucy's wrist, Lucy noticing the heat gone from her lap and the new heat on her wrist looked to see Natsu staring at her,

"Natsu I thought you were asleep? Sorry if I woke you" she quickly apologized, Natsu shook his head and chuckled

"No you didn't _Lucilia_ I wokep up before but I can see your tired, so lay down with me!" Natsu grinned, Lucy blushed but still agreed since she was tried. Lucy had her back against the train seat with Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her hair, Natsu tried to pull her closer but because of her arms that was as close as they could get. Natsu huffed in annoyance and Lucy silently giggled and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck,

"Better?" she asked and he tightened his grip on her as a response. After a bit, two kittens woke up and saw the two 6 year olds snuggling together and smirked,

"They liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" They said

**~X3X3X~**

After the train stopped Lucy and Natsu immediately woke up, they looked over and saw their friends still asleep, Vega and Happy were still snuggling with each other, Gray's head was on Erza's lap and Erza was mumbling in her sleep. Lucy picked up the two kittens and waited for Natsu to wake their other to friends up, Natsu walked over to Erza and cupped a hand over her mouth her eyes immediately snapped open and Natsu held a finger up to his lips, she nodded and he released his hold on her mouth. He crouched down to Gray's height and yelled in his ear,

"STRIPPER WAKE UP! LUCY AND ERZA ARE MAD AT YOU!" Gray shot up and crawled away from Lucy and Erza and looked at the laughing dragons slayers and a amused Erza. He shot his gaze over to the pink headed boy- who was currently in a ball crying and laughing on the floor- and pounced on him, they wrestled each other and Erza gave them big red bumps on their heads while Lucy and the now fully awake cats snickered. After the little episode in the train the six checked into a hotel and went to the client's house, Lucy knocked on the door and an old man opened it,

"Hi! Were here for the job request on destroying a dark guild, were from fairy tail!" she told the man,

"Please show you guild marks" Lucy held up her right hand, Gray lifted his shirt up, the kittens showed their backs while Erza and Natsu exposed their shoulders. The man nodded and allowed them to come in, he was surprised at how you they were and was not to sure they could handle it but didn't question their ability.

"Okay, so the dark guild I have requested for you to destroy is called, ' Soul bound', it is a very dangerous guild and is causing trouble in the city." He informed to which they just nodded,

"Don't worry sir, we will take care of everything" Lucy assured,

"Call me Jude" Lucy froze and forced a smile and nodded and walked out followed by a worried Vega. Once they were out Lucy wiped the tears that had fallen,

"Lucilia, are you okay?" Lucy nodded and patted her head,

"Im okay Vega, It just brought back unwanted memories" she assured and continued to pet her. Natsu though thanked Mavis for his dragon senses so he heard what she had said and saw how she reacted when 'Jude' stated his name. He walked out followed by the others and went up to Lucy,

"Luce, what was that about?"

"Nothing!" she answered to quickly. "So should we get some rest?" Lucy asked and they just nodded and she walked ahead with Vega. When they reached the hotel they go a room for the four of them with two beds so they would be sharing with someone, Lucy was going to sleep with Erza but Gray and Natsu are not a good match for that so it was decided Lucy would be with Natsu and the kittens while Erza was with Gray. They all decided that it would be fun to hit the hot springs together (I don't really know). Lucy was a bit shy at first to go in with the boys but when she saw Erza go in without a care she decided it wasn't that bad, but she kept away from everyone .

"Lucilia? Why are you so far away from us?" Erza asked,

"Erza you can call me Lucy and its because im not comfortable with it" she mumbled the last part,

"Nah, ill just call you by your real name and have you never bathed with anyone before?" Lucy looked down embarrassed that they had all bathed with someone before,

"Seriously Luce, what about Mora?"

"Mora is different she is like my mother so that doesn't count, besides you guys are my first friends" she said, they all looked shocked they didn't know she never had any friends,

"Luce, when did you meet Mora?" Natsu asked wondering how old she could have been when she left her house,

"When I was 3" their jaws dropped, Natsu of course was at that age to but he was found not the other way around.

"Lucy? Why were you in the forest?" Gray asked breaking the silence, Lucy looked at him but looked down fearing that her eyes were going to water, she took a deep breath and said,

"I ran away" they all looked at her like she had two heads, they never really had a family except for Gray but he had no choice but to go on his own and she had a house and family,

"Why?" he asked

"Because Jude, my father was a horrible man and he was the reason I can no longer stay their or see my mother!" she said with venom evident in her voice, Lucy sighed knowing they where wondering what had happened and so she explained, "3 years ago my mother and father got into an argument about me marrying a rich snob to continue with the Heartfillea railroads business, but my mother disagreed and said I should marry someone I love not for wealth. Jude did not take this well and he killed my mother right in front of me, then he turned to me and chased after me with the blood of my mother in his hands. I ran into my room and locked the door while packing a small bag, he tried to break the door down while Cancer, one of my celestial spirits help me escape just before he broke the door down." Lucy sighed and then continued, "I asked Cancer to bring me to a cherry blossom tree that my mother showed me and I explored the area, I knew it well but their was one path that I did not recognize and so decided to see what was down it. It started to grow colder and colder as snow and ice became visible on the trees and then went to a cave where I met Mora" Lucy smiled.

"She asked me three questions and I guess like my answer's and took me in as her student and daughter and after she left I had been moving around until I came to fairy tail with Vega." She finished and everyone had a shocked look plastered on their faces, Natsu was the first to react and hugged her. Lucy blushed and tried to get out of his hold but he just kept her on his lap and hugged her. Erza and Gray finally snapped out of it,

"Lucy I am so sorry I asked" Gray apologized, Lucy gave him a soft smile,

"Gray you don't need to apologize im sure you have all had your fair share of family troubles" They all nodded at that and just continued with random conversations. That night Natsu would not leave her alone for even 2 seconds, NOT EVEN WHEN SHE WAS CHANGING! he was right beside her while he did the same thing. They all went to bed and Lucy was being squished in Natsu's arms, Lucy just looked at the stars and looked at the brightest star she could see and remembered her mother. Natsu shifted slightly and opened his eyes, he saw Lucy looking at the stars and decided to let her have a better view, he rolled her over so she was laying on her side and he was spooning her from behind and facing the nights sky

"Natsu?" she looked at him and he smiled,

"You can look at the stars better now, right?" Lucy smiled and pecked him on the cheek,

"Thank you Natsu" she said and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Natsu blushed and listened to her breathing and the steady beat of her heart, he smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Night Luce" and then fell asleep with the blonde in his arms.

* * *

**There you have it! I found the hot springs part kind of awkward when Lucy and Natsu hugged XD! So I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far along with any others you have read.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Since when?

**Okay, so I had to update this one **

**cuz**

**well I had an idea I had to get out!**

**So I will give you guys a hint at what will happen near the end,**

** there is something in Lucy's past that has not been said before!**

**Anyways, now we are going to see what happens during and after the mission *Smirk* poor dark guild**

**and Natsu~**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Since when?!**

3 AM that morning, Lucy was half awake and could hear muffled voices and then she felt like she was floating and little chilly,

"Watch this!" she heard Gray say to who she figured was her scarlet haired friend, she drowsily opened her eyes and saw that she was in the ice mages arms,

"Gray" she asked, said boy looked down at her and said,

"Shh go back to sleep Lucy,"

"Lucilia just sleep" she heard Erza say, she just nodded and snuggled closer into Grays bare chest and she silently giggled when she saw Gray's face go red and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep again she heard a groan,

"Luce!" Erza and Gray snickered as they watched Natsu move his arm over the spot the blonde was in moments ago with a pout on his face and closed eyes, Gray quickly looked down at Lucy and saw she was starting to doze off and pulled her closer. When Natsu heard Lucy yawn near the foot of the bed, his eyes snapped open to see a snickering Erza and Gray with a now sleeping Lucy in his arms. Natsu became very angry at the sight of Gray holding Lucy and her snuggling into his chest,

"STRIPP-" Natsu started but was caught off by a glare from Erza,

"Natsu, Lucilia is sleeping do not wake her!" Erza whisper shouted, Natsu gulped but then glared at Gray and held his arms out for him to put Lucy in. Gray looked down at the peacefully sleeping blonde in his arms and then looked at Natsu and reluctantly gave her to Natsu, he smiled down a the blond and crawled back into bed with her. When they got comfortable under the covers Natsu put his arms protectively around Lucy and on impulse she wrapped her arms around his continuing to mumble in her sleep. Erza and Gray told him they would leave in about 4 hours and to get some sleep, Natsu nodded and when they weren't looking he kissed Lucy's forehead and buried his face in her hair. Little did they know that two kittens were watching the two.

That morning Lucy woke up from a cold feeling on her back, she looked over her shoulder and found that Gray had been making her back cold to wake her, she rolled over so her back was pressed up against Natsu front so her back wouldn't be cold, she glared at the mage,

"Gray would you quit trying to make me freeze!" she whisper shouted, he just shrugged and then pushed her head down further into the bed white Gray smacked a hammer down on Natsu head. Natsu shot up and saw the position Lucy and Gray were in he growled. Gray was on top of Lucy knees on either side of her hips with his arm beside her head both looking at him. He pounced on Gray and started to throw punches-not hard enough for bad injuries but just enough to make a dent-. Erza then spoke up,

"Are you boys, fighting?" a deadly aura radiating off her and the boys immediately stopped their bawl and wrapped their arms around each others shoulders,

"Nope! were best buds, right Gray?"

"Yep the best!" Lucy, Vega and Happy sweat dropped at the scene,

"Good" and then continued, "You have a half hour to get ready then we leave to take the dark guild down!" she told them, they all nodded and got dressed. Lucy put on a high wasted (just below her bell button) black leather skirt that stops just above her mid-thy (not where it is just covering her butt but a little longer then that) with a white long sleeved top with big round holes in the shoulders (shirt is tucked in the skirt) a black belt resting overtop of the skirts waistband, black boots with white laces and pulled her snowflake and blonde hair into a side braid With a black headband and the snowflake necklace Mora had given her. Natsu wore his scarf, a coat with one sleeve (not opened coat it is closed) baggy gray-ish pants and sandals. Erza just had her usual armor on with a navy blue skirt reaching her mid-thy while Gray had black jeans on and was wearing a dark blue T-shirt which is now somewhere in the room.

Once they finished getting dressed they made there way toward the dark guild,

"Okay, Erza im going to go through the front door with Vega and say im lost, and someone should go to the back door so no one can escape" Lucy suggested, Erza nodded her head,

"Okay, that's a good idea, Gray will go through the back along with me and Natsu and Happy can wait outside until we give him the signal and he comes beside you to fight." Gray nodded while Natsu complained about how he wanted to get into the action and take Lucy's place but Erza said she would be better bait since she was wearing something cute and could seem helpless, to which Lucy huffed. Lucy walked through the front door with Vega resting on her shoulder, the whole dark guild looked at her and she pretended to act shy and sweet looking at the ground and forcing herself to blush a little,

"Gomen! Im lost can you please help me," Lucy now started to fake cry while a couple of the dark guild members approached her with a smirk. Lucy knew what their intentions was and then they confirmed it,

"Hmm, I could use a new toy" and he reached his hand out almost touching Lucy's hair when she grabbed hold of the mans wrist and flipped him on the ground while roaring at the others surrounding her,

"SNOW DRAGONS ROAR!" gasps could be heard from the member as they gawked at Lucy fighting all the men approaching her, some tried to sneak out the back door but were stopped by Erza a Gray then Erza shattered the window glass and Natsu joined in Lucy and everyone else were fighting their own battles when someone came behind Lucy and sliced her cheek with a knife, Lucy yelped and then called out Cancer and pulled out her whip. By the end of the fight the dark guild had been defeated and they were all panting, Lucy was panting from the surprise attack from earlier and using a bit of her magic with her Dragon Slayer magic and celestial magic.

"Well, that went quicker then I thought!" Lucy said and the rest nodded, Natsu looked to Lucy and saw as her spirit helped her wipe the blood from the knife that cut her cheek, the gash was pretty visible and looked sore but Lucy just said she was fine and left it the way it was after she took a cloth and wiped it down leaving it open. Natsu was mad that Lucy had gotten a surprise attack and had gotten hurt while the rest didn't really get anything on them, but then again Lucy and Erza did take on most of the mages considering they were the first two in. They (Natsu and Lucy) Destroyed the guild and they all went back to the client to receive their reward, after Jude had thanked them and gave them their reward which they all split between each other then boarded the train. Natsu and Lucy groaned as the train started, Natsu was slumped on her lap again as she leaned on the window.

They all stayed in the positions they had when they first came, all the way back to Magnolia. Lucy and Natsu shot up and Vega and Happy perched on their respective dragon slayers shoulder,

"Are we going to the guild after this?" (Btw, Vega's voice sounds exactly like Frosch's voice just not always saying 'Vega thinks so too') Asked Vega.

"Yea, we will go back to the guild first" Lucy told her as the 6 Fairy tail members made their way back to the guild. Once they opened the doors they yelled,

"Were home!" the guild smiled and congratulated them on their mission, they went to their usual spot at the bar as Lucy sipped on her strawberry milkshake while she sat on Natsu's lap with his head on her shoulder. She put her drink down and looked to Erza who was smirking at the two,

"So Erza? Why do you call me Lucilia instead of Lucy?" she asked genially curious. Erza looked at her and gave her a you-seriously-don't-get-it? look,

"I call you Lucilia because that is your real name!"

"Yes but. uh never mind" Lucy gave up and sighed while leaning back into Natsu who in return hugged her closer to him. The Natsu heard whispers among the guild mates,

"Did you hear Laxus is coming back"

"Yea haven't seen him for a bit now!"

Lucy just ignored it because she figured it was nothing useful and took another sip from her drink then leaned back again, after a minute the guild doors slammed open, everyone looked to the doors but the kids at the bar couldn't see because of the light but the boy standing at the doors got a good view of a certain blonde sitting on a pink haired idiot in his opinion. His eyes widened when he realised who it was, tears streamed down his face and he ran towards her and hugged her,

"Lucilia!" he said happily, the stopped spinning her but still holding her up, Lucy looked up at the blonde male and scrunched her face up until she remembered his voice, she looked at his eyes and she started to cry,

"Laxus-nii?" Laxus nodded and pulled her in a tight hug Lucy returned it and smiled. The guild stared in shock at their usually cold and cocky guild mate hugging the most humble and cute little girl in the guild,

"LAXUS-NII?!" they all shouted. He placed her down and Natsu grabbed her and pulled her back on his lap, Laxus was an overprotective brother so this was not acceptable to him.

"Yo Pinky! What are you doing with my little sister!?" Laxus asked, Natsu stuck his tongue out and he was about to punch the small boy when Lucy stepped in front of him,

"Lax-nii, don't hurt Natsu he is one of my best friends!" Lucy said and he looked at her and his eyes immediately softened, he looked at what she was wearing and wasn't to happy about how short her skirt was but let it pass since she was young but his eyes hardened when he saw the big cut on her cheek. He grabbed the girls face and kneeled down in front of her,

"What happened?" he asked sternly as he rubbed his finger gently over her cut. Lucy winced a little but explained,

"Well me Erza, Gray, Natsu Vega, and happy, Vega is my kitten. And went to destroy a dark guild and I made myself bait and asked the men for directions saying I was 'lost' and I beat the snow out of them but one came up behind me as we were all battling and he cut my cheek but I got Cancer to help out then he got wiped". Lucy explained, but Laxus got worried about something she said,

"Wait Cancer? Like as in one of the zodiacs?" Lucy looked down and pretended to rub a bug in the floor with her shoe, Laxus lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye. He didn't have to speak and she just slowly nodded while tears formed in her eyes, Laxus brought her in a hug and she sobbed,

"Why *sniff* why did you leave?" she asked

"Lucilia, I didn't want to leave you but our fathe-"

"He's not my father!" Lucy said in an voice cold and full of hatred, Laxus wasn't sure what had happened when he left but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know,

"He kicked me out and I tried to get you and Mom but I couldn't get pass the gates" Lucy nodded, "Lu? What happened?" Lucy didn't answer but she simply just lifted the back of her shirt up where scars adorned her back, Laxus gasped and then she quickly tucked it back into her skirt. The whole guild was shocked, Laxus clenched his jaw. He knew the man was abusive to his mother but he couldn't do anything but he didn't expect him to hurt his baby sister. Lucy looked down so her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes,

"Lucilia? When did that start happening?" He asked trying to control his anger,

"After you had gone. He started to hurt Mama more and more then he did it to me too then three years ago he took it to far and I saw the whole thing then he came after me and Mama told me to run." Lucy told him as tears started to run down her face, Laxus stared at Lucy horrified at what she had to go through.

"When did you get here? Where are you staying? How did you survive?"

"I got here last week. Im living with Natsu, Happy and my kitten Vega and I left three years ago and stayed in the forest with the tree Mama showed us." she told him, now he looked pissed.

"Where are your keys?" Lucy and Natsu smirked,

"Laxus-nii? Fight me!" she demanded, he did not know about her Dragon slayer magic yet so she wanted it to be a surprise.

"No"

"Fine then I will do it on my own" she said. Natsu stepped up and decided he would do it again while Laxus was not liking seeing his little sister fight a dragon slayer. Lucy just repeated what she had done last time except this time she had more power sending Natsu flying into a pillar making a big crack in it showing where Natsu hit. Laxus gawked at her while the guild laughed,

"Wait... your a... a... SINCE WHEN!?" Lucy laughed

"Yes im a dragon slayer and since 3 years ago the day Mama died" she said and then pointed to the snowflakes in her hair and Natsu demonstrated that he could not melt it. Laxus hugged his sister and kissed her forehead, he followed her to the bar as she sat on Natsu lap again but got pulled off by her brother and put onto his. Lucy explained to everyone that Laxus was 5 years older then she was and then explained about why she never told them but left out the brutality of their childhood. Laxus and Lucy were just happy to have their family back. Master choose that time to hop on the counter,

"Oh so Lucy, I see you met Laxus," he said then took a drink of beer,

"Yeah, he's my big brother!" she cheered and Master spat out his drink

"WHAT!? I thought my grandchild's last name was still Dreyar!" he shouted Lucy looked at Laxus and said,

"Hey so, Mustache man is our Grandfather, Mamas Papa?" Laxus gave a nod and Lucy squealed while Laxus put her on the counter, she ran to him and hugged him,

"Yay mustache man is Grandpa!" she squealed as everyone laughed and Master returned the hug with tears in his eyes, finally his family was back.

"Lucilia?" called Laxus

"Yeah?" he pointed to Natsu and said

"I forbid you from staying with this idiot and his idiot cat!"

"HEY!"

* * *

**Well that was what I wanted to make, a little Brother and sister thing between those two making things more difficult for Natsu and Lucy XD! They wont be young for very long so enjoy the time of when they are 6 year olds! Hope you liked it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Stardust

**Well,**

**don't really know what to say!  
****K, so I know that I haven't been updating some of my stories and its just mostly this one and The Pain Of A Singer**

**but it cuz I got no ideas for the rest right now**

**and because im working on some others so its hard ma god.**

**Also I think this will be the last chapter before they start growing up a bit more **

**so enjoy their young age until the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: for those of you have already read the story from the beginning I changed some things about 'Star' in the first chapter**

**her name is now Vega and her appearance is different to so go to the first chapter where she**

**comes out of her egg to know what she looks like, I really like the knew look on her so yeah, also I think **

**im going to change my pen name but don't worry ill write about it in the next update I do for my stories**

**check chapter 1 but if ur new and Vega was already the original thing then you don't need to go back and ready chap 1!**

**XD, so anyways **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stardust**

Master decided that they should go on a trip to celebrate their family reunion they were going to stay at a hotel for 2 days and 1 night and they would go to the beach the first day, the second an amusement park then head to the train at midnight. The ride to the hotel is a two day train ride and they booked out the whole train for the Fairy tail members.

"OKAY BRATS, WERE GOING ON THE TRAIN IN TWENTY MINUTES DONT WANDER OFF!" Makarov said before talking to Macou, Lucy turned to Natsu and started a converstation about all the things she was going to do,

"I cant wait to wear my new bathing suit at the beach", Lucy squealed. Natsu laughed at his blonde best friend decided to take his motion sickness pills before they got on, "Natsu can I have some I may not be as bad as you but I really don't like feeling that way" Natsu nodded and they both took some before hoping on the train. Makarov then spoke up and said which carts people will be in and some kids may have to share beds,

"OKAY BRATS, LISTEN THESE ARE THE ROOMS!

CART 1:

LUCY, NATSU, ERZA, GRAY, CANA, LEVY AND MIRAJANE ( Happy and Star included)

CART 2:

LAXUS, FREED, BIXLOW, EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN" (yes they are here as kids and no they wont try taking over fairy tail)

"MAN!"

"CART 3:

MYSELF, MACOU, JET, DROY, BISCA AND ALZAK"

"NO LEVY-CHAN!"

"CARTS 4 AND 5 THE REST OF THE ADULTS CAN DECIDE" A lot of the members were happy with their cart but some weren't.

"Oi! Old man why didn't you put me in a cart with my sister?" Laxus asked, Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed Makarov saw this and chuckled,

"She needs some time away from you Laxus, you even try to get into Natsu, Vega, Happy and her house to spy on her during the night!" Laxus fumed

"To make sure that pink headed pervert don't touch my baby sis!"

"Laxus-nii would you stop! Your to over protective Natsu would never do something like that and Happy and Vega are sleeping with us so nothing will happen!" Lucy interrupted her brother rampage.

"Lu im just trying to protect you, you wont be able to handle it if it does happen!" after Laxus had said that he immediately regretted it,

"Lu im sor-" he was interrupted by a very angry Lucy,

"You say I wont be able to handle it. 3 years of training with a dragon would say different! Beating Natsu in a battle says differently! Kicking dark guild but with just a knife to the cheek would prove you wrong! So to say im weak would be wrong! I can tell that to anyone but hearing that from my own brother is way harder! Your just a jerk! Don't talk to me for the rest of this trip!" Lucy stormed off into her cart, everyone watched and Natsu tried to go but Laxus stopped him,

"She needs some time alone, she will be fine," Natsu shrugged his hand off harshly,

"Really because can you not see how hurt she was?! I can hear her crying from here, and guess who did that... YOU! So you have no right to say that she needs to be alone when you wouldn't leave her alone!" The Natsu ran after her leaving a stunned Laxus.

* * *

"Am I really that weak?" the blonde whimpered,

"Of course your not Luce", Lucy looked up and saw Natsu crouch in front of her bed and started combing his fingers through her hair. "Luce don't listen to Laxus he hasn't seen you fight before so he doesn't know anything. Besides I know your not weak" he said now hugging the blonde on the bed. Lucy hugged him back and he rubbed circles on her back until she fell asleep, he decided that since there weren't enough beds for everyone in his group he would share with Lucy. he brought their luggage in a put it beside their bed and moved Lucy onto her side he slipped them under the covers and she rolled on top of him and gave him a hug. Natsu laughed and wrapped his arms around Lucy, her legs were wrapped around her waist and arms around his neck, Vega and Happy fell asleep on the couch snuggling yet again so it was just Lucy and Natsu in the bed. Natsu closed the curtain so no one could see them like this and then he rolled over wrapping his arms around the blonde protectively.

The next morning Natsu and Lucy were awake by squeals, they looked at the now open curtain to see their group and some of the older girls from fairy tail. Lucy had her eyes half open and yawned while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists,

"KAWAI!" they all squealed, Natsu closed the curtain and snuggled with Lucy again, she moved herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Oh no you don't you two! Natsu there's food, Lucy I got you a new outfit!" chirped one of the members Willow (made up)

"FOOD!" Natsu yelled then jumped out of bed and went for where the food was, Lucy on the other hand was asking about her outfit Willow laughed and handed her a bag,

"Here, this will be your new outfit and I have one for when you mature a bit" she winked before everyone left except for the girls out of Lucy's cart group. While Lucy changed Levy decided to start a conversation,

"So Lu-Chan? Are you okay after yesterday?" she asked while Lucy continued to get dressed,

"To tell you the truth Levy-Chan no. Im not. I don't really want to talk to him for the rest of this trip, I understand he's a very protective brother but im only 6! And what would he do if I got married latch onto my kid and make sure my husband and I don't live in the same house?" Levy hummed and Erza spoke up,

"I do agree on that but would you like me to hit him for his ignorance?" Lucy sweat dropped

"No Erza-nee there's no need to hurt Laxus-nii just make sure he doesn't approach me that's all I ask" Lucy old her and Erza smiled mostly at the 'sister' part. "Done!" Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana looked at the blonde and cheered. Lucy laughed, "Oh Laxus-nii is not going to like this!" all the girls laughed with her. Lucy wore white short shorts ( not like really short but short enough to make him mad, it gets worse for him when she older XP) with a black top that went down to her belly button and went down to her hip in the back in the middle of the shirt in bold white letters it said 'SNOW'. She wore black flats with white ribbons on the toe part, he hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and ended at her mid-back and she still wore her necklace. The girls all giggled and walked to where the food was, once they walked all eyes were on them, Lucy smiled and all the girls were giggling about her outfit. Lucy grabbed her food and walked over to Natsu and Gray with the rest of the girls, Natsu and Gray gawked at what she wore she simply laughed and sat beside Natsu and started eating her pancake (I have no idea what they eat).

The they all started chatting until they heard a loud and irritated voice,

"Oi! LUCY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Lucy rolled her eyes and kept eating Erza stood up before Laxus could reach her,

"I believe Lucilia said she did not want to speak to you for the rest of the trip Mr. Dreyar" Erza reequipped into her armor with her blue skirt and stood their, he just gawked.

"Thank you Erza-nee!" Lucy chirped and turned her attention to Natsu,

"Bye Mr. Dreyar" Laxus walked off with a huff and complained to Master who just chuckled and told him that she was fine though he wasn't to happy about the outfit so he just decided to talk to her about it later.

* * *

The next two day were exactly like that one Lucy continued to make Laxus angry by hanging out with Natsu, wearing her short shorts and sleeping with Natsu. The day finally came that they reached the hotel, which brings us to the current situation,

"No I forbid you from doing that!" Laxus said to Lucy and she just turned to Makarov,

"Well he cant forbid me from doing anything also it wouldn't be the first time we had a bath together on my first mission too with Erza and Gray" Lucy told him and he just nodded, she smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the baths with Erza, Gray and Natsu. Laxus was left there stunned by his sisters actions, his mind couldn't take the fact that two boys had seen his sister naked in the bath! He was going to get revenge someday!

"So Lucy how did your brother and Grandpa take it?" asked Gray. They were currently in the bath with Erza and Natsu, Lucy smirked

"He freaked when I said that you two had already bathed with me and Mustache man or Grandpa stash just smiled and nodded then I kissed him on the cheek before coming in here leaving a stunned Laxus-nii" she giggled, everyone laughed. Lucy was sitting on Natsu lap like the last, she still wasn't to comfortable with this position but Natsu didn't seem like he cared.

"So, Lucilia are you still going to wear those outfits to bug your brother?" (I don't even have to say who said that)

"Well its not so much to annoy him anymore, I like wearing those kinds of clothing I think they look nice. And I know he's going to get really upset when I mature and wear that kind of stuff but still I wear because I like it not for someone else", Lucy told her to which Erza nodded and smiled.

"Well Luce I think the outfits look good!" Natsu chirped, Lucy smiled while the others snickered. After their bath they all got into their pajamas and headed for their hotel room which they all shared with their cart group. Since their were only 4 beds in the room they all had to buddy up, Natsu with Lucy, Gray and Cana, Levy and Mira and Erza got a bed to herself. Everyone in the room was doing there own thing, Cana was drinking (shocker even 6 year old Cana drinks XD) while Levy was leaning on her back and reading her book, Erza was sharpening her swords while Mira was painting her nails beside her. Gray was looking around for his clothes and Lucy was laying own on Natsu stomach reading like Levy while he played with her hair. Lucy was humming while she read (idk if you guys can hum while reading but I can).

"Hey Luce? What are you going to do tomorrow?" Lucy laid the book down on her exposed stomach and looked at Natsu, his hair was still slightly wet from the bath they had and he was just in his boxers,

"Well im going to swim like everyone else," she answered Natsu just chuckled and they went back to what they were doing before.

Over where Mira and Erza are, the two were watching Lucy and Natsu and Mira was practically jumping up and down while Erza was chuckling,

"Erza they are perfect together!" Mira all but yelled, Luckily the two dragon slayers were so engrossed with what they were doing didn't hear what Mira said,

"Yes they are pretty cute and I admit they are pretty much inseparable." Mira nodded and continued to watch the two until it was time for them to sleep, Mira and Levy were close together but not touching, Erza laid on her side snoring slightly, Cana had her legs out to the side while her torso was on top of Gray and he was snoring loudly. Lucy had her back facing Natsu while his arms were around her waist, Lucy had woken up to a nightmare and turned her back to Natsu so he wouldn't see her cry. Lucy decided that it would be best to go on the balcony so she wouldn't wake anyone up with her crying, she quietly closed the doors behind her and held onto her snowflake necklace and looked up to the sky.

Her hair glowed under the moons light and her unshed tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes, she looked like a porcelain doll with her perfect skin. She looked at the stars as silent tears flood her vision then she heard a noise but didn't bother to look back because she could smell who it was, campfire,

Natsu

"Luce why are you out here by yourself?" He asked as he stood beside her, Lucy didn't answer and continued to look at the stars, "Luce?" he turned her face toward him and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he immediately hugged her and she hugged him back just as tight, "Luce what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nightmare" she replied simply. Natsu nodded and waited for her to calm down, when she did she looked up at him while he wiped her tears away and she smiled, "Thank you",

"Come on Luce lets go get some sleep," she nodded and they both crawled back into bed with Vega and Happy and snuggled with each other

**Day one**

Everyone in Lucy and Natsu room were woken up by Laxus who had to rip Lucy out of Natsu's grip before she would get out, Lucy was furious and did her infamous 'Lucy kick' sending him flying out the door to which she slammed right behind him. Natsu laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder before changing into his swimsuit. Lucy wore a pure white bikini, the top reached down to her belly button and was skin tight while the straps wrapped around her neck with a bow in the back, he bottom was a skirt that was about as short as her short shorts. Lucy put on a black summer dress that reached her mid-thy to cover her bathing suit until they got to the beach, she put on a pair of black flats and went out the room on Natsu's back who was wearing black swim shorts with flames on them and a red shirt. Lucy was laughing at Natsu who was saying that she really shouldn't be so cold and she just said he shouldn't be that hot. He smirked,

"Oh so you think im hot do ya?" Lucy blushed and smacked the back of his head he laughed,

"Baka" she murmured into his back trying to hide her blush. They got something to eat quickly and then made their way towards the beach, half of Fairy Tail was already their and either on the beach or in the water, Lucy got off of Natsu's back and laid on the sand after taking her dress off.

"Come on Luce lets go in the water!" Natsu whined, Lucy sighed and got up. Natsu looked at her bathing suit and thought it looked really cute, he blushed and looked away and held out a hand to her, "Come on!" he grinned. Lucy smiled and took his hand and they ran into the water, once they were in the water Natsu took a deep breath and went under. After about a minute or so Lucy started to get worried and followed Natsu, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu was making faces at some of the fish that were in front of him, Lucy laughed but quickly put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't bother him, but it was already to late. He looked over to her smiled then swam over and brought her up, her hair was no longer in a braid it was like silk and it ended a little past her mid-back Natsu thought it felt really nice. Lucy gasped for air when it hit her face,

Lucy smirked and splashed Natsu before she swam away, Natsu wiped the water from his eyes and swam after her. Lucy shrieked and laughed as he started to catch up to her then she felt arms wrap around her legs, she looked down as she suddenly felt chilly and taller and saw salmon -as he calls it- hair.

"CHICKEN!" he yelled, Lucy gave him a curious look and he explained, "People pair up it twos the one on the bottom does all the walking and the person on the top battles with someone else who is on someone's shoulders and tries to push them off!" he cheered. Lucy nodded and they approached the first pair which happened to be Mira and Elfman, Lucy saw a glint in Mira's eyes that she did not like, her bathing suit was pink and the sides were open and just tied and her top had pink ruffles on it.

"ITS MAN TO PLAY CHICKEN!" yelled the white haired man under Mira, Lucy sweat dropped at the supposed 'Man', they began the battles and Lucy, Natsu and Erza and Gray were the last ones left in the end. Lucy did not like this, not one bit

"Seems like we are the enemy in this battle Lucilia!" Erza said, Gray snorted, Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy had to stifle a giggle at her serious declaration, then the battle began,

**~5 minute's Later~**

"Never... Again" Lucy said as she laid afloat in the water, Natsu chuckled. It was already beginning to get dark out and they were just laying in the water watching the sunset, a little while ago Happy and Vega came and stayed with them. Vega was currently curled up in a ball laying on Lucy's stomach and Happy was doing the same except he was on his back on Natsu's stomach. Slowly the sun set and the stars began to come out, Lucy smiled and looked down at Vega whose gold stars and moon were glowing,

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled, he hummed in response, "Look at Vega!" He looked over and saw the glow and gawked, Lucy laughed.

"What!?"

"Oh ya I didn't tell you guys did I?" Lucy laughed sheepishly,

"What?" Natsu asked, he stared at the girl who was now looking back at the stars while her hair flowed beside her making look like water itself,

"Well, Mama had taught me star magic along with celestial magic, one of the things I can do is what I did with Vega," (im making some of the star magic up to make it fit with what I have!). Lucy rose her hand towards the sky and pointed at a constellation, Natsu looked to where she was pointing and started to see thing golden lines connect stars,

"That the constellation of the Zodiac Leo the Lion!" Lucy smiled, Natsu saw this and a big grin grew on his face. He loved seeing Lucy smile he noticed that she had special smiles for different things, like when she talked about the stars she had an adoring smile on her face or with her real family and Mora it was a soft smile, the guild an energetic smile and he even had a smile. He didn't know what that smile she gave him was and what was the meaning behind it but he knew someday, maybe not soon but someday... someday he would know.

**~Day 2~**

Since today was the last day they would be staying and they would be going to an amusement park around 4, which was in a half hour, Lucy decided she would dress nicely. Lucy wore a dress, the top was white with white laced sleeves ending at her elbow, the white stopped around her belly button and changed into black making the skirt. The black ended around her mid-thy and had a white bow where the black and white connect, at the end of the dress there is an outline of gold, Lucy's shoes were what she had on before, black flats with a white bow at the tip. To top it off she wore a black sparkly headband and had her hair in a high ponytail with the end curled. Lucy and Natsu had promised each other on the train that they would go together and enjoy the ride and play some games, Natsu was impatiently waiting for Lucy to finish making sure she looked presentable,

"Come on Luce! You look fine!" Natsu whined, Lucy pouted,

"You haven't even seen me yet so how can you tell?" Natsu had a lot of things he could have said but he decided to keep quite and save himself the embarrassment. Finally Lucy came out, Natsu could only stare, she looked beautiful he would never say that in front of Laxus of course but he had to say something to her. On the other side of this Lucy was feeling uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving from Natsu,

"Luce you look... Amazing!" Lucy smiled and pecked him on the cheek, then grabbed his hand and led him out the room, Natsu was thankful she was in front of him so she couldn't see his plush, he looked like a bubblegum head.

Once they arrived they immediately ran to Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, Star and Happy, Vega and Happy flew to their dragon slayers and gave them a hug Vega complemented Lucy on her outfit and thanked her for the glow her stars have on her fur from Lucy's star magic,

"You don't have to thank me, besides I think it looks cool!" Lucy laughed and Vega sat on her shoulder as she pulled Natsu over to one of the games, "Come on Natsu, Happy lets play some games!"

"Aye!" cheered Happy, Natsu had dragged Lucy to a lot more games then she intended on playing, he was trying to win something Lucy would like and after many tries he finally won a game where you had to hit a target and dunk the person sitting on a platform, though he used his dragon slayer magic to do so, but the booth owner was to frightened to say anything to the boy. Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the on coming giggle fit. Natsu won a small plush star but what they didn't know was this plush wasn't an ordinary one and on her fourteenth birthday they would find out what it really is.

"Aww thanks Natsu! Its so kawai!" Lucy squealed and hugged her best friend, Natsu blushed scarlet red but hugged her back anyways, Happy and Vega snickered,

"He liiiiiiikes her~" they taunted, Natsu glared but they just laughed. Lucy pulled away and started to skip, but Natsu reacted quickly and dragged her to a roller-coaster Lucy wasn't really a fan of these kinds of rides, they had twists, spins and loops and she was not a girl for loops. Sure Lucy and Natsu had already taken pills for their motion sickness but she still did not like stuff like this,

"Uhm, Natsu do we really have to go on this?"

"Yup!" he stopped and they began the wait.

**~30 minutes later~**

"I am never letting you take me on those rides... ever!" Lucy said as she dramatically flopped on the bench.

"Come on Luce it wasn't _that _bad was it?" Lucy rolled her eyes and a light bulb went off and she smirked,

"Well Natsu I know how much you like those fast rides so lets go on the Farris wheel to end the night before we leave!" then she grabbed Natsu and her star followed by Happy and Vega. They grabbed a baby blue cart and waited for the ride to start,

"Luce why do you like this ride so much, its slow and _boring_!" Lucy rolled her eyes at her companion,

"Just wait till we reach the top~!" she sang. Natsu grunted but didn't complain anymore until they reached the top the whole sky lit up from the stars and the ongoing fireworks,

"Its beautiful isn't it?!" Lucy giggled from her spot on Natsu's lap, he had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder looking at the fireworks,

"Yeah it is," he breathed. Lucy smiled and leaned back and she new this sounded cliché but she didn't care one bit,

"I wish this moment could last forever," Natsu smiled and tightened his grip around her.

"Me too."

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you think the star blush that Natsu got Lucy is, hm? And for my pen name it will probably be Stardust I know im stupid for wanting to change it but whatever, Love you guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Andromeda

**Okay guys so**

**there is going to be some time skips**

**like in this chapter there will be a big one.**

**So Lucy is going to be 13**

**Yeah I know its fast but there is a reason for it so **

**yeah**

**I hope you enjoy this guys because the updates will be slow after the next 2 days**

**school**

**starts**

**again**

**I seriously don't want to go but I have to**

**oh well**

**Well anyways here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Andromeda~ **

**~Lucy is now 13~**

"Luuuuuce!"

"No"

"But Luc-"

"Nope!"

Natsu looked down feeling hopeless, Lucy was mad at him and Happy because they pulled a prank on Vega which resulted in her turning a brown color making her look like a walking/talking piece of crap. Lucy huffed in annoyance and went over to Gray and sat on his lap. She did this with all her friends, nobody seemed to care because it was Lucy but Natsu didn't like seeing Lucy like that with Gray it made him feel like a fire was erupting in his stomach from his anger but not because he ate but he didn't know why he felt this. He had the biggest urge to grab Lucy and run out of the guild with her and far away from his rival,

"Hey Natsu? You okay?" asked an angelic voice behind him, he turned to see Mira standing there staring at him with a worried expression, glancing down at his fist every now and then. Natsu tore his eyes away from her and looked at his fists, he didn't even realize that he lit his fists on fire he immediately extinguished his flames and forced a smile to appear on his face and nodded to her. Mira gave him a skeptical look before turning around and walking to the bar.

Natsu sighed, why did he have to feel like this, he knew if he didn't turn around or take her away then he would snap and probably end up punching Gray, hurting Lucy in the process.

And he did not want to hurt Lucy.

Natsu walked over and sat beside Gray taking Lucy out of his arms in the process and plopped her down on his lap, Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and pouted, looking to the side away from his face. Natsu also pouted at that, he wanted her to talk to him and not in an angry tone. He rested his head on her tense shoulders and hugged her close not realizing that his friends were all watching him with a bewildered expression and Lucy's face turning scarlet red much like her best friend/ sister/ role model Erza Scarlet.

"Please Luce don't be mad~" he breathed. Lucy's face got redder if possible, she couldn't understand why she was so tongue tied, it was just Natsu, right? _'Don't even think that Lucy! He is your best friend, but why does my face feel like Natsu's putting fire on it!? Okay think of something else, ice cream, Gray, Erza, camp, flames, fire, Nat-, NO!'_ While Lucy was having this inner turmoil she unconsciously nodded making Natsu grin and hug her tighter, bringing her back to reality in the process.

"Thanks Luce, Im so gla-!" Natsu started but was cutoff by an slightly dazed yet stern voice,

"I wont fully forgive you until you apologize to Vega properly and on the condition that she accepts your apology," Happy and Natsu looked at each other then to the fuzzy black and gold cat looking very angry at them, Lucy had given Vega a bath to wash the color off of her and now she looked like a fluffy pillow with eyes. Happy had to stuff his face with fish to stop himself from laughing at the fluffy ball that is Vega, Natsu just looked at her then back to Lucy then back to Vega he bit his tongue to stop his laughing but couldn't manage to hide the smirk plastered on his face. Lucy huffed and got ff him, grabbed Vega and her brush and sat on Gray's lap who just but his arms around her middle and continued to talk to Elfman, Cana and Erza.

"ITS MAN TO APOLOGIZE!" Said Elfman, Lucy nodded as she continued to brush down Vega's fur,

"Aye!" replied Happy and Natsu. Happy flew over to a pouting Vega and gave her a sad teary-eyed look to make sure he convinced her, "Vega please forgive me! I don't want you and Lushie to be mad at me anymore!" he half cried, Vega looked sympathetically at Happy- Believing he was actually crying- and smiled at him,

"I forgive you Happy!" Happy smiled and hugged her before moving onto Lucy who smiled and pat his head,

"Lushie!" he cried and then smirked over at Natsu who still had yet to apologize and was gaping at the blue cat that is Happy. He quickly regained his composure and kneeled down before Vega, he looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Star im sorry can you forgive me?" Vega just looked at him with a blank expression, she blinked,

Once

Twice

Thrice

Still nothing then she finally moved. She tuned around and faced Lucy, she just simply started brushing the cats face making her fur go flat again and shook her head indicating that Natsu was not forgiven. Natsu was shocked, he had apologized hadn't he? So what else was he supposed to do? And how did Happy get forgiven instead of him what it was Happy's idea to dump brown paint on Vega in the first place!? Natsu sighed and walked away, dejectedly, trying to make the Celestial/ Dragon slayer mage and Exceed to feel guilty for him but they just continued to talk.

Gray rested his head on Lucy's shoulder and closed his eyes, Lucy smiled and continued to brush Vega while Happy slept in her lap, continuing to ignore the intensive gaze Natsu had on her.

**~At the request board~**

Lucy stood in front of the request board still holding Vega- who was now sleeping and being held like a baby- and looking at some jobs she could do for some extra money for food and new clothes! Most of them were to catch bandits but one request imperticular caught Lucy's attention, she grabbed the request and ran over to Gray and Erza.

"Erza-nee, Gray! Look at this request can we do it?" she asked hopefully, Gray looked to Erza and she nodded then looked at Lucy,

"We can go but Natsu and Happy must come along," she explained (more like demanded) Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away towards the sulking Natsu, she crouched down in front of him but he just continued to have his head down not bothering to look up. Lucy sighed,

"Natsu?"

No response

"Natsu?" she shook his shoulders, still unresponsive

"Natsu?" she went close to his ear and screamed his name, but not loud enough to hurt because she knows dragon senses can be a blessing and a curse. He still didn't acknowledge her, so she decided to tease him, she whispered his name in his ear and then pecked him on the cheek Lucy could see a blush start to creep onto his cheeks and smirked. Finally Natsu looked up, he looked a little dazed and had a soft smile on his face Lucy giggled and said,

"You and Happy are coming on a mission with Erza-nee and Gray, Vega and I", she said and was about to stand up but was stopped by a hand, Lucy looked at Natsu curiously and he slowly looked up,

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, Lucy wanted to mad, she really did but she could never stay mad at the Baka, she nodded and he grinned like the idiot he was and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oof!"

she landed on his lap with a thud and he had his arms around her squeezing the life out of her, Lucy smiled and hugged back not noticing the evil glint in Fairy Tails very own 'matchmaker'.

* * *

"So Lucilia what made you pick this job?" asked the scarlet haired mage, Lucy looked up from he lap and replied,

"Well for one the reward was good and it also includes a silver celestial key, but the main part is because there was a dragon sighted there and I want to see if it was Igneel or Mora and if it is then Natsu and I can get the answers to our questions!" she smiled and continued to play with a sleeping Natsu's hair. Erza smiled softly at her, she thought the girl had a lot of hope something tat she didn't see much of anymore outside the guild. Erza wasn't so sure about this job though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach and it wasn't good.

Lucy who was happy that she fell asleep before she could feel her motion sickness could kick in was having a strange dream, the star that Natsu had won her at the festival was in it, glowing and

talking.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she blamed it on her motion sickness giving her wired dreams before her star spoke,

_"Hello Lucilia, my name is Andromeda I am the little plush star that your companion had gotten you. The reason I am in your dream is to tell you that you were chosen by the stars and planets to save millions. I am a constellation Daughter of Cassiopeia, the chained maiden I am here to help you control your magic that you will receive on you fourteenth birthday. I will also come to my natural form on that day, I know this may be confusing but you will soon see the meaning behind what I have said." she said calmly, Lucy stared at her dumbfounded_

_Was she serious? _

_Is this actually real?_

_Or am I just going psycho?_

_Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes,_

_"So on my fourteenth birthday this month I am to gain powers other then my dragon slaying and Celestial magic?" she asked still conflicted,_

_"Yes you are to gain the powers of the planets, you will be so powerful that even Zeref himself will have trouble trying to defeat you!" Andromeda cheered, Lucy stared at her,_

_Zeref, Zeref where have I heard that name before, and why does it sound so familiar? _

_She didn't know what to think._

_"I must go Lucilia you must wake up to your friends and go through with what you have started," Lucy looked up at the fading Andromeda and her eyes widened,_

_"Wait I have more questions!" _

_"You will get your answers in time but for now you are not ready yet, just remember what I said and you cannot tell you team what has been said to you," and with that everything went black._

Lucy woke up to see Natsu's face right in front of hers, she squeaked and head-butted him, Natsu grimaced and held his forehead,

"Ow Luce what was that for?" Lucy looked at him guiltily and said,

"Sorry you just startled me," Natsu nodded and grinned,

"Well its time to speak with the client and check out that dragon!" and with that he left with Happy, Lucy looked up to the sky and saw one constellation that caught her eye and was brighter then the rest,

"I still don't know if it was real but all I know is that I will trust you and do everything I can to help if means saving my nakama from danger then ill do anything," and Lucy swore that she saw the constellation sparkle even more.

* * *

**Gomen minna I know its short and not as long as the previous chapters but the next one should be longer and I really needed to update something this week so I thought of this,**

**answer this in a review,**

**What do you think Lucy's powers will be for each planet?**

**Well let me know what you think, love ya!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: This isnt the end

**So yeah **

**here is Chapter 6 guys!**

**I have gotten two reviews for guessing what the planets power is for Lucy **

**And i am super sorry for not updating for awhile,**

**i just couldn't really think of anything **

**for this chapter, ya know?**

**Well anyways i guess you guys are gonna want to know about the Dragon, huh?**

**Will it be a good Dragon or bad?**

**We don't know**

**Lol**

**Okay so im talking random crap,**

**anyways**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This isn't the end.**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Well where would i sleep the, there's only two single beds and there's three of us,"**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Vega all got off the train and made their way toward the clients house. The town was in ruins which Lucy assumed was caused by the dragon the client had hired them to defeat. Lucy looked around and noticed that most of the houses were collapsed on the ground or half of the building was damaged, only a few stood with barely any major damage. Erza was pondering on whether the clients home was still up, and if not then where would they all meet? Erza still had this uneasy feeling about the request, she couldn't tell exactly what it was that made her feel this way but she also didn't know if what she was feeling was for better or worse.

Natsu was looking around the town with anger, this wasn't Igneel's doing nor Morona's. This angered him, a dragon that was like Igneel decided to wreak havoc upon a town that had done nothing to provoke it. He couldn't understand why the dragon would do this, aren't Dragons supposed to be nice? Well except for the one he had overheard about from some of the town's people in magnolia, the dragons name was said to be 'Acnoligia' and was apparently following helplessly under Zeref, the king of all evil. He wasn't even sure why the man would wish to use his magical ability for something that could destroy the life they have now, to hurt people and turn the innocent lives that live among them into something terrifying.

Vega, who was walking in between Natsu and Lucy was looking up in worry at her owner/ partner. Lucy had been silent and dazed since she had woken up from the train but there was something... off. Lucy's eyes were different, she could tell. There was still that same sparkle in them as usual but there was just something within them that worried the black and gold colored exceed. Something seemed to be troubling Lucy and her eyes look distant, she has looked this way before but, Vega just couldn't pin point it this time it seemed different.

The six Fairy Tail members continued to walk through the town while cautiously looking at their surrounding's, they needed to be sure nothing was out of the ordinary or if the client was waiting anywhere. Happy looked at Lucy then at Natsu. He had big round eyes that held confusion and tiredness within them,

"Natsu," he mumbled tiredly. Said boy looked down at his exceed and chuckled while shaking his head, he swore that his exceed was even lazier then he was at times and he was told he was _extremely _lazy by Lucy all the time when she asked for help around the house. Natsu picked up the groggy blue exceed up and let him fall asleep in his arms, Lucy looked at the two with a soft smile on her face, she thought it was cute how the two looked at the moment Happy, for one, wasn't teasing her but sleeping peacefully in Natsu's arms while he just smiled and held the exceed closer.

It was at that point that they (the two dragon slayers) heard a faint yell, then again and again. Lucy and Natsu both turned around simultaneously and squinted against the ray's of the sun to see a dark figure running toward them. Natsu gently placed Happy in Lucy's arms and stood in front of the group, he would have lit his entire body on fire if it he hadn't of heard the figure scream,

"Fairy Tail!?"

Lucy looked up at the quickly approaching figure but looked down when she felt Happy stir in her arms, she calmly stroked the cat's fur to settle his unease which immediately made him stop his stirring and he purred in his sleep before he snuggled deeper into her chest. Lucy continued to stroke Happy's fur while she looked up to the figure was, as she expected, a boy not much older then her. Lucy stepped out from behind Natsu and looked at the boy, as he starred back at her (Ooooh~). The boy looked a little like Natsu and Gray combined, his body structure was like Natsu's except he was a bit thinner, his hair was styled like Gray's and was a chestnut color with a little bit of a gold highlight to it, his eyes were a dark shade of blue with crystal blue spikes making it look like ocean water with ice spikes over top.

He wore baggy grey ripped jeans with a black T-shirt with the design of a orange and yellow serpent (idk) on the front of it with the body wrapping around the front and back of its shirt until the head rested on the shoulder, hanging loosely from his neck was a golden chain. Lucy smiled sweetly at him making him blush,

"Hi! Are you the requester?" The boy stood there gawking at Lucy which angered Natsu, when he finally remembered that she had asked him a question he cleared his throat and shook his head,

"No sorry. Im here to help with the mission, my names Daisuke Asano, i found the requester a few minutes back before i saw you and your friends walking by," he explained. Lucy nodded and smiled,

"Well Daisuke-san, My names Lucy, and these are my tame mates," she then gestured over to their favorite and scary scarlet haired mage,

"That is Erza Scarlet,"

She pointed to Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster,"

She pointed to Natsu,

"Natsu Dragneel,"

Then she pointed to the exceeds.

"And this is Happy and Vega." she smiled again at him and he did the same to her.

"Well i will show you to where the client is located," they nodded and cautiously followed Daisuke back from where they came from. Lucy handed Happy over to Natsu as she saw Vega start to grow tired, she picked her up and cradled her in her arms as she hummed quietly to help put her to sleep. Natsu enjoyed the sound of Lucy's humming so much that he himself would have dozed off if it weren't for Lucy smacking him in the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the blonde next to him,

"Ouch, Luce what was that for?" Gray snickered behind him,

"Ha, fire-breath is getting beat by a girl~" he taunted. Natsu growled and said,

"You wanna go stripper!?"

*Smack*

"Ouch! Lucy What the hel-"

*Smack*

Natsu decided to shut his mouth after that while he massaged the slightly red spot on the back of his head, though it was barely noticeable thanks to his pink hair.

"For one, you were about to fall asleep on the job. Two you were being loud, Vega and Happy are sleeping and Three your being to loud!" Natsu coked a brow at her and rolled his eyes,

"You already said thr-"

*Smack*

Natsu growled at her while Daisuke laughed along with Gray while Erza just had an amused look on her face. After a little bit of walking the took a right that they hadn't taken before and soon came into contact with a very short man. The man had electric green eyes and brown hair, his clothing was tattered and his shirt was pretty much in shred. He looked awful and exhausted. Large bags were formed under the mans eyes, bruises and cuts littered his body, which Lucy guessed was from the attack. The man looked at all the mages from fairy tail, he looked as if he was judging them but they didn't seem to be the least bit fazed.

"Hello Mages of Fairy Tail." His voice was gruff and sounded a little scratchy, "Im Mizuki, the person who sent out the request." They all nodded and Gray stepped up with his hands shoved in his pockets,

"So do you have any details as to what the Dragon looks like?" Mizuki nodded and cleared his throat,

"Yes, the dragon is pretty large as expect. His scales are black with a purple tint at the tips of each while its eyes are and emerald green color. The dragon is very powerful as you can see, we have not yet determined any weak points or what its powers are or why it even wishes to terrorize this town." They nodded and continued, "Im very sorry but that is the most information i have except we have figured out that the beast resides north from a -thankfully- still running hotel. The hotel is probably almost full so if you wish to stay there you best be on your way. Again i apologize for not being of much use." Lucy smiled and knelt in front of Mizuki, still holding Vega close to her

"Mizuki-san, you don't need to apologize for not having much information. It must have been quite frightening having a large dragon terrorizing your town, most probably wouldn't have gotten as much information as you had given us because of fear." Mizuki smiled up at her and thanked her before turning to an elderly couple and talking to them. Erza turned to the rest of her team and Daisuke and asked,

"So should we go book a couple rooms for us to stay in during this mission?" they all smiled and began to walk toward the hotel, all hoping that there will be a few rooms to spare.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Erza walked up to the front desk to check if they had any rooms left available while Daisuke and the group waited in the lobby's sitting area (sorry if this is rushed!). The hotel wasn't exactly high quality which nobody seemed to mind but they also noticed how little damage it got compare to the rest of the town but they guessed it was because it was closer to the train station then the other buildings. Erza soon came back with two room key's,

"Sorry, they only had two rooms left so we are going to have to share. As warning one room as a large double bed while the other has two singles, so Gray why don't you come with me into the double while Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Vega and Daisuke can go into the doubles." all the mages nodded except Daisuke.

"Well where would i sleep the, there's only two single beds and there's three of us," Erza looked to Natsu and Lucy,

"Lucy, Natsu. I assume you are fine with sharing a bed?" they nodded. Natsu chuckled as he saw Lucy's bright red face,

"Not like we haven't shared a bed before," Lucy smacked him playfully in the chest. Daisuke looked at them with jealousy, he didn't know the two were that close and he couldn't believe he was actually jealous over someone he just met that day. He shook his head and realized he was being left behind as the others had already started walking to their rooms (rooms are on the same floor as lobby), he quickly rushed after Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy turned to the door with the number '13' on it and unlocked the door. The room wasn't to big, it had a small kitchen that was connect to the living room, to the left was the kitchen and straight ahead was the living room while in-between the two was where the room and bathroom is located. Lucy walked in first with Vega and went straight to the bedrooms, she started to unpack some of the items in her bag while the boys took a look around.

After Lucy had finished unpacking she went into the kitchen and immediately started to prepare some food them but made sure to cook a large amount to feed Natsu. Daisuke and Natsu were currently discussing what to do for this mission and even though they didn't really like each other they still managed to bring up a few ideas for a plan that they would have to ask Erza about, then Natsu suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to ask.

"Hey Daisuke?" said boy looked up at Natsu and tilted his head to the side in curiosity,

"Hmm?" he hummed in response.

"What magic do you use?"

"Actually i have been wondering that too," Lucy added as she walked in with three bowls of spaghetti and some fish for the exceeds, Daisuke looked surprised for a moment before he smiled.

"Well im a takeover mage!" Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes, to him it sounded pretty girly unless you were like Mira, he shivered at the thought of a second Mira, one was bad enough but another, just no. Lucy sat down on the couch beside Natsu and put her legs over his and began to eat while Natsu didn't care and just started to scarf his food down. Daisuke though was eating with a bit more manners then the pink haired dragon slayer, he eyed the interaction between the two and decided to just ask what has been plaguing his mind but tried to hide the jealousy within his voice.

"So~ are you two together?" Lucy nearly choked on her spaghetti when he asked that question. Lucy shook her head furiously trying to hide the deep blush on her face,

"No were not," Natsu looked a her confused weren't they together?

"Luce~ Were always together even now remember?" Lucy face palmed and shook her head. He was such a idiot, Daisuke looked like he was about to burst out laughing which just made Natsu irritated.

"Natsu he meant when two people were in a relationship," Lucy explained trying to get him to understand more. Natsu's forehead creased, Lucy was just stating obvious things that they already were doing or are.

"But Lucy, we are in a relationship, were best friends!" Daisuke couldn't hold back his laughter. Natsu was just so stupid, he wouldn't of judged if Natsu was six or seven but he was fourteen! Lucy sighed and ran her hand down her face,

Natsu the type of relation-" Lucy looked at Natsu and saw him looking blankly at her, "You know what, never mind im not even going to try and explain this to you because this will just lead to an awkward conversation a parent would have with their kid." and with that Lucy left to take a shower (Lucy is going to sing in the background). Natsu and Daisuke heard the shower turn on while Natsu could hear much more. He heard Lucy hum a unknown tune but he guessed she had made it herself (song is by: Owl city, i don't own it, and im changing up some of it its called: This isn't the End).

**"An three year old girl had a panic attack  
'Cause the mother she loved left and never looked back  
No longer the hero she counted on  
She told her she loved her and then she was gone"**

Daisuke's eyes widened, she could sing like that? Her song sounds sad but why? Daisuke turned to Natsu to see him with a worried expression on his face while he was starring at the door leading to the bathroom.

"Hey Natsu-san?" said boy looked up and looked at the double blue eyed boy. Daisuke wanted to ask him why Lucy sounded so sad but he wasn't sure if he should ask so he just said,

"Lucy-san's voice is amazing~" Natsu nodded absent mindedly and continued to stare at the only thing blocking his path from checking to see if his Lucy was okay. A door.

**"She tried to look happy in front of her friends  
But knew that she'd never feel normal again  
She fought back the tears as they filled her eyes  
And wanted her back just to tell her goodbye"**

Natsu clenched his fists, he could tell Lucy was still suffering from what happened before she met Mora, and the last part she sung where she 'tried to look happy in front of her friends' made him all the more angry. She should have told him she was hurting, i mean sure Lucy wasn't really open to people other then their small group but he didn't know she kept all this bottled up. He felt hurt that Lucy didn't trust them enough to let her guard down, or she was just scarred to open up that much to anyone because the people she previously opened up to all left her hurting.

**"When the rain falls down  
When it all turns around  
When the light goes out  
This isn't the end**"

But...

**"Her mom was a good girl that everyone liked  
But nobody knew she was dying inside  
She promised her family she'd be alright  
And then with a gunshot she left them behind"**

He was different, they all were. They wouldn't leave her in the blink of an eye like her mothers or hurt her and ones closest to her like her father, she was hurting. Heck they all were. They all had strange, hurtful and sad pasts but eventually they would all find closure. All the Fairy Tail members had something agonizing happen in their past but nonetheless the found their way to them and allowed them to help, even though it doesn't make them feel much better it would always help to know they have a friend their who's there for them. All of them,

**"When the rain falls down  
When it all turns around  
When the light goes out  
This isn't the end"**

Cana. She would be there, she knows what its like to loose a mother and have no real father, she knows what Lucy was going through though her father may not have done such horrible things to her mother he didn't even know she existed and still doesn't.

**"When the rain falls down**  
**When it all turns around**  
**When the light goes out**  
**This isn't the end, no."**

Gray, he would be there for her like the rest. His dreams were plagued by a evil beast, Deloria for all he knew his parents were dead. Then he was taken in by Ur who had her own problems, and she ended up dying at the hands of Deloria he blamed himself for what happened and he even lost his 'brother' like figure after that incident. He still doesn't know where any of them may be if they are living but he knows what it feels like to have something precious to you be taken away by evil.

**"The role of a mother he never deserved  
She abandoned her daughter and never returned  
And over the years though the pain was real  
She finally forgave her and started to heal**"

Erza, she was forced from her home much like Lucy or she would have suffered the consequences, and when she finally got out and into hiding she helped a girl younger then her and helped her hide, resulting in her being taken instead. She lived in a building they were using for 'the tower of heaven' project, forced into slavery, she worked for years until she and her friends along with he other prisoners held captive there took it over. After everything happed her and her best friend separated, for he wanted to stay and make a life in the tower while she just wanted to break free like she had promised. Erza would know how it feels to loose someone that had promised to never leave her alone and yet they still did, she's still looking for that missing link and takes jobs to get her mind off of it and devotes herself to Fairy Tail but there is still a part of her that is actively thinking of them.

**"How close is the ending, well, nobody knows  
The future's a mystery and anything goes  
Love is confusing and life is hard  
You fight to survive 'cause you made it this far**"

And him. He could help her, he knows what its like to loose you family then meet someone so kind and generous to let him stay with him and teach him things he would have never learned on his own and then just have them walk out of their life a few years later. He never knew his parents from his knowledge at least but he always felt something missing even when he met his adoptive father. A piece was missing from the puzzle. His life before he met Igneel was unknown to him and anybody else but he still lived on. After Igneel had left it was hard for him to open up, the dragon he saw as his father left him after years of being together, leaving nothing behind but the scaled scarf he always kept safely around his neck.

**"It's all too astounding to comprehend  
It's just the beginning this isn't the end  
It's just the beginning this isn't the end**"

He wasn't always so happy go lucky, he only became this way after he opened up to his friends at Fairy Tail, they helped him heal he no longer felt so frustrated and lonely inside, he had friends there for him. That's what he wanted Lucy to see, she had told her story to them though brief it was still something they could help her with, and he noticed a small bit of shine returned to her eyes after she let that information go and let them comfort her. But there was still a lot missing to what her eyes looked like now, he wanted her to share everything with them, she could rely on them, that's what he wanted her to feel. Sure they may feel hurt that she kept things to herself and kept all the pain so she could suffer alone,

But better to get hurt by the truth than comforted with a lie.

**― Khaled Hosseini**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Come on, lets go check it out!"**

* * *

**Hey guys. I haven't really updated this much have I? And i know its short but i didn't have much ideas and you all wanted an update so i just made this one up. The last line there is a quote i got so obviously i don't own it! I hope you like, Daisuke is going to be a part of this FanFiction for awhile and not just for the mission. I have things planned for him so i hope you don't hate him~**

**Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
